Do You Enjoy That?
by ii Digestive Reader ii
Summary: "Pleasuring - " Her breath hitched while he gripped the underside of her knee, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh. It was a battle to keep her voice quiet - they were on the bed in her Coronet chambers, after all, with handmaidens in the rooms outside and guards roaming the halls.


Do You Enjoy That?

* * *

"Do you enjoy that?"

"Hmm?"

"Pleasuring - " Her breath hitched while he gripped the underside of her knee, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh. It was a battle to keep her voice quiet - they were on the bed in her Coronet chambers, after all, with handmaidens in the rooms outside and guards roaming the halls. He had been given the duty of escorting her back home, now that Mandalore was safe in the knowledge that her system was secure from becoming occupied by the Republic.

He didn't glance at her, tongue and lips busy between her folds, tugging her closer and grinning when she whimpered and bit her lip. "It brings you pleasure, doesn't it?"

"Mmm - Obi…" She swallowed hard, reaching down to twine her fingers in his hair. _This _aspect of love-making hadn't been around when they had first made love, all those years ago, under a cloak on some nameless moon in the Mandalorian system.

"I enjoy making you feel good," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her thigh, squeezing at her thighs and working. His calloused skin scratched against the silk sheets. "Nothing wrong with that."

Satine raised her eyebrows when he settled comfortably against her, all muscle and hard lines and bubbled, rigid scars. There was an aspect of her mind, the nasty little bit that was conditioned by society, that he wouldn't find her attractive because she had aged, grown soft because of her sedentary life.

It was a thought easily banished, as he was pressing his lips to hers, kissing her with none of the harshness that they used on Coruscant, where they fucked against a wall in her Senatorial office because somehow everything had worked out and feelings were so high and maybe she had stashed a bottle of Corellian whiskey in the drawers. She could taste herself on his tongue. Without a word she drew a hand over his jaw, smiling while he ended the kiss and turned his head and pressed his lips there.

"You're sweet."

"You _want _to make me happy?" It wasn't exactly a question. Obi-Wan shook his head, stretching out his fingers and brushing her temple gently. "You make me happy my dear."

"Ben…" Satine sighed, pushing her fingers through his hair and kissing him. That beard - well, the contrast of rough versus the chapness of his lips was exhilarating.

Satine scratched her nails at his scalp, listening to him groan and jut against her on instinct. A bite of her lip kept the sound of pleasure inside. She drew her hands to his muscled, scarred shoulders. Her nails scratched against his skin each time he thrust slowly, legs tigthening around his hips, his mouth swallowing down her whimpers and moans while he played with a breast.

_This_ was far better than experimental fingering and clumsy movements beneath a cloak on some cave floor.

"You're - _Ben - " _Satine gasped out when his head dropped to her shoulder, teeth scraping against her throat. Every muscle was tense, every motion made her want to moan a little louder, every grunt of his and indistinguishable mutter made her -

She shifted her hips ever so slightly, welcoming the new friction, feeling his hand slide to her hip and grasp it tight. _That _was sure to leave a bruise.

Obi-Wan moved quicker, groaning while she tried to tug him closer - but ever the gentleman, he dragged his fingers down her thigh and to her clitoris. If he meant to be rough, she didn't know - or care. She squeezed her eyes shut upon the onslaught of pressure and need and pleasure, not having the strength to do anything but moan and hold him tight when she came.

He grinned against her skin, continuing to thrust and bite against her skin while he moved. It didn't take long for him to come - and he did, his muscles tense beneath her fingers while he thrust a few more times, trying to drag out the remains of her pleasure by curling his fingers around her clitoris.

Satine felt herself relax gradually, boneless while she let her legs loosen. She stared at the canopy above her, feeling him slump, giving a harsh breath.

"Wait," she muttered when he was about to move away. "Wait a moment my dear."

Obi-Wan glanced at her, eyebrows raised curiously. She gave a half-smile in answer, her eyes starting to flutter shut. The room was dim, she was now realizing - somewhere in their lovemaking the lights must have shut-down for nighttime. The lights of hyperspace were dancing over their glistening, intertwined bodies. How long had they waited for a moment like this, to exist for a few precious moments basking in the aftermath of sex, hearing each other's breath even out, smelling sex and desire, feeling him soft inside her, well aware of their clothes tossed carelessly around the room.

He pressed a kiss to her jaw, nuzzling against her throat. "Good?"

She nodded, feeling him smile and nod, moving to his side when it became uncomfortable for both of them. This was new too, the cuddling. But while he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her mussed hair, she found she really didn't mind.

* * *

_Author's note: Perhaps my longest smut fic yet. Yep. That happened. Hmm. That was interesting. _

_Welp - there ya go guys. More Obitine for everyone. _

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


End file.
